Crash Land
by deluce
Summary: When Beck and Jade have a baby, their lives are turned upside down. Will they be able to cope with being parents or will it be too much for the teenagers to handle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Victorious, and certain parts of this story will have been taken from the film Juno which I don't own either. **_

_**The main themes for this story however, are mine. **_

_**The title for this story came from the Twin Atlantic song; Crash Land (However, it is not based on that song.)**_

* * *

_**I'm alone and I cant go without you  
Drive me back home I deserve to be rescued~Crash Land; Twin Atlantic  
**_

* * *

_**1. CRAVINGS  
**_

It started with a chair, I know, it's not the best way to start anything, but that's how Jade's story starts. Well, that's how this story starts. Jade west, is eighteen years old, she used to go to Hollywood Arts high school. But she left in the summer time.

She's negative, sarcastic, and most of the time mean… Oh, and she's pregnant… She has two month left until she delivers her child. She doesn't know what to do; it had never occurred to her that something like this might happen. She has no idea how to handle the situation she's in.

She always saw herself being a mother, but in the _very_ distant future. Not now.

That's where the chair part comes in, she and her boy friend Beck, had sex on a chair in Jade's Dad and Step-mom's house, and that's how they ended up in the situation they are in.

She now lives with her boyfriend of two years Beck Oliver, he is the father to her unborn child, he attended the same high school as Jade, but he now works in a car garage in California.

Her step-mom had made, Jade's dad help them out until Beck could find a job. Luckily he had found one in a local car garage- though he had never worked with cars before, they gave him payed training, so he could learn how to do the job as he went along the way-. He hadn't wanted this, he had always wanted to be an actor, and the chances of that happening had looked promising.

He had attended the same high school as, Jade, and had landed roles in almost every school play, he was good at acting, he knew that. Besides he enjoyed it, but now it didn't seem likely to happen at all.

Jade won't lie, this isn't the way she thought her life would be by the time she was eighteen, she always saw herself in college and then later in life as an actress, that was always her dream, but now it had been put on hold.

She walks into the kitchen-after being to the toilet to throw up for what must be the tenth time today-where Beck stands over a pan that has steam teaming out of it. "Hey, babe," Beck says, he looks away from the pan and to Jade, who is rubbing her stomach and wincing. "What's wrong?" he asks, his chocolate brown eyes fill with worry as he looks at his heavily pregnant girlfriend.

"Nothing, he's just kicking, kicking away," Jade says.

"_He?_" Beck asks, "How'd you know we're having a boy?"

Jade shrugs "I just think we are."

"You're wrong, we're having a little girl, I promise you that much."

Jade just rolls her eyes as she has done for months now. She wants to have a boy badly; it's not that she minds what she has she just wants to be able to tell Beck, he was wrong. "So, what's for dinner?" she asks.

"Noodles," Beck says casually.

"Do we have cheese?"

Beck nods "Yeah, I already grated you some; it's in a dish waiting for your noodles to be ready."

"Good," Jade says through a smile. Lately, she had been eating everything with cheese on it, weather it was sliced cheese, or grated cheese, it's what she had been craving; she just couldn't eat soft cheese.

Beck makes the food and the young couple eat it at the small table in the kitchen.

After the couple has eaten dinner, they lounge around in the living room, they lay together on the couch, Beck has his arm weaved around Jade, he rubs her stomach gently.

He feels the baby kicking against his hand, and he smiles to himself, he loves this feeling, he has since the first time he felt it, thought Jade regularly complains about the feeling.

But then again, he isn't feeling the full force of his child's foot.

He kisses Jade on her cheek and whispers "I love you," Jade can't help but smile.

"I know you do." She replies.

Beck continues to rub Jade's stomach, Jade's eyes slowly start to close, and within no time at all, the pregnant teenager is asleep wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

_**Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me; this is my first time writing a pregnancy/baby story, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, it is my first time writing a multi chapter 3**__**rd**__** person story. **_

_**P.S; I have written a few chapters for this story already so they should be up with in the next week- unless you don't want them. Let me know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. NAMES**_

Beck and Jade sit close together on the couch in the living room of their small apartment. Beck has his arm around Jade's shoulder.

Jade holds a cup of tea in her hands, while all of their friends drink coffee, since Jade has been pregnant she hasn't touched coffee- even though she could have- she hadn't wanted it. For the first time in her life, the taste of coffee made her gag, and whenever she drank it she vomited.

Jade hoped that this would only last through her pregnancy and would soon go away; she had gone far too long without coffee for her liking.

She rubs her stomach slowly, and says "I feel sick."

"Then stop drinking the tea," Beck says.

"it's not the tea," Jade replies "It's your child."

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Tori asks.

"Yeah," Beck and Jade answer simultaneously.

"But, I don't want to say anything." Jade admits.

"Why not?" Tori asks.

"Because, I don't want to find a name I _really_ like and then not be able to use it. I think we're having a boy, and I don't want to focus too much on boys names in case I'm wrong."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just find out what you were having when you had the chance." Tori says.

Tori had gone to that particular scan with Jade; Beck hadn't been able to get the day off of work. And Jade didn't want to go alone, so instead she turned to Tori, someone who has been there for her many times in the past.

"Because," Jade says "I really wanted to know what we're having, I still do. But Beck wanted it to be a surprise, and if I found out I'd probably end up telling him, and everyone else."

Tori smiles slightly, "Oh well, you can still say the names," she says eagerly. "Because, what if you are right, and you have a boy."

Jade rolls her eyes "Fine," she says, "For a boy I like Corey."

"I hate it," Beck says.

"I thought you said you liked it," Jade says.

"Yeah, I did, but now that I hear it more, I don't know, I kind of… don't like it all that much now."

"Okay then, sparky, what name's do you have in mind?" Jade asks.

"Well, for a boy I like Travis, and for a girl I like Madison."

Jade screws up her face "Madison and Travis." She says "No way."

"Come on, you're only saying that because I turned down your name." Beck says.

"I'm really not." Jade says.

"As you can see, we never get anywhere with this discussion." Beck says.

"Well, why don't you both allow yourselves to have five veto's each?" Tori suggests.

"Yeah, okay." Beck says.

"Fine," Jade agrees.

"What about, Edward?" Beck says.

"Veto," Jade replies, she thinks for a while before saying "Jackson?"

"Veto," Beck says with a shake of his head "Louis?" He asks.

"Veto," Jade says "Okay, what about- for a girl- Holly?"

"Veto," Beck replies.

"Okay, has 'veto' started to sound weird to anyone else?" Tori asks.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until Pip is born," Jade says. Since her first sonogram Jade had called her unborn child Pip, she thought that it was better than saying 'it' or 'the baby'

"I just can't wait until baby Oliver gets here." Tori says, this is the name she has always used since Jade had been pregnant.

"Oh my god, you should call your baby Oliver if you have a boy." Cat says with wide eyes.

Jade stares at her she opens her mouth to say something sarcastic but thinks better of it, because she knows, that Cat wouldn't understand it or she would just get hurt by it.

"We can't call the baby Oliver, Cat," Beck says, "Because, my surname is Oliver,"

"Oh, right," Cat giggles.

Jade smiles slightly at the redhead, she places her cup down on the table, and stands up slowly, "I'm sorry but I have to use the bathroom _again_," she says "Being pregnant makes me pee like Seabiscuit."

Jade leaves the room swiftly, leaving Beck, Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie all sat in the living room.

"Man, I still can't believe that you and, Jade are having a kid." Andre says, he has a tight hold on Cat's hand, the pair of them had been dating for almost a year now they were pretty much inseparable.

"Well believe it, because it's only a month and a couple weeks until the due date." Beck says "Well, that's if Pip isn't early or late."

"When is her due date?" Robbie asks.

"Well it's supposed to be December fourteenth," Beck says. "I just can't wait to be able to hold my kid," he admits. "And I just know, that Jade is going to be a great mom," he says. "I just hope I'm gunna be a great dad."

"What are you talking about, you'll be an awesome dad, I know you will." Tori says.

Beck smiles at the brunette and says "Thanks, it means a lot to me."

After a minute or two, Jade opens the door and walks into the living room "What took you so long, babe?" Beck asks.

"I threw up again," Jade says with a small shrug, it seemed to Jade that that's all she was doing these days. "But on the plus side I don't feel sick anymore." She says.

She sits down next to Beck on the couch, and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and gently tickles her arm with his fingertips.

Andre checks the time on his phone, and smiles at the couple, "Well, we'd better get going, I've got to get back to the apartment, and it's a two hour drive away."

Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie were all going to a college in San Diego, it was half past eight at night, and they had to do a two hour drive to get home, the four friends knew it would be better to set off now rather than later.

"Okay, we'll see you later guys," Beck says "Drive safe."

"We will," Cat beams "Bye, Beck, Jade and..." Cat pauses thinking about what she should call Jade and Beck's unborn child she settles with using the name "Pip"

Jade rubs her stomach and smiles "I'll see you later, Cat, and don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as we have a name for him."

"Her," Beck mumbles to his friends.

The six friends bid their good byes, and once again, Jade and Beck are left alone in the apartment.

Beck looks around the living room, at all of the cups that had been used "Well, I guess I'd better wash these."

"I'll help," Jade says as she starts to stand slowly from her seat.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it." Beck says smiling.

"Okay," Jade replies, she follows Beck into the kitchen anyway, and sits at the table, she watches her boyfriend, washing the pots. and lets out a huge yawn.

"You okay," Beck asks as he looks over his shoulder to see, Jade.

"Yeah," she nods, "I'm just really tired."

"Go to bed then." Beck says.

"No, I'll be fine." Jade argues.

"Babe, go to bed if you're tired, I'm not expecting you to stay up and keep me company."

"Are you sure you don't want any help... With anything?"

"Yes," Beck says "Now go to bed."

Jade walks over to Beck and wraps her arms around his neck "Okay, night, I love you."

Beck doesn't often hear those three words from, Jade and when he does he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. He knows Jade doesn't say things lightly, so it means all the more to him when she does say it.

Beck pulls his hands out of the sink, and places them on either side of Jade's face, he kisses her lightly on the lips. and smiles "I love you too."

When they pull out of the kiss, Jade narrows her eyes in a joking manner, "You got soap in my hair," she says.

"I'm sorry," Beck says.

"Yeah, you will be." Beck chuckles lightly and Jade gives him a meek smile "Well, I'm going to be then." She says. "Night."

"Okay, I'll be up in a little while." Beck replies.

Jade walks in to the bed room, as fast as her tired feet will carry her.

Jade gets undressed for bed, and climbs under the covers and gets as comfortable as she can. She rubs her stomach and smiles to herself. _A month and couple of weeks left _she thinks to herself.

The baby kicks her lightly; she closes her eyes, and tries to sleep.

Jade doesn't know what time it is when she wakes up, but the space beside her is empty, so Beck hasn't come to bed yet, she grabs her cell phone, and checks the time, ten thirty. She sits up slowly, and the feeling of nausea washes over her.

She gags, and dives out of the bed, as she gets to the door of the bed room, she can't hold it back any longer.

She looks down at the pool of vomit before side stepping around it, she has a small amount of tears in her eyes, as she walks into the living room. "Beck," she says quietly as she stands in the door way.

"Yeah, babe," he replies.

"I was sick again," she informs him.

He looks up and sees her stood in the door way, bits of the vomit have ended up in her hair and on her hand. "Where?" he asks, worry fills his brown eyes, as he looks at his teary eyed girlfriend.

"In the bed room, on the floor."

"Okay, I'll get it."

"I'm sorry." Jade says.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Beck asks with a slight smile on his face.

"Because, I was the one who was sick, shouldn't I clean it up?"

"Not when you're heavily pregnant." Beck says.

"You're so chivalrous." Jade says sarcastically.

"You go get a shower, and I'll clean this up. I'll find you some new clean clothes and then we can go to bed."

"Thanks," Jade says, she shuffles into the bathroom, and sets the shower of, the water beats against the bottom of the tub, and the steam starts to rise, Jade looks at herself in the mirror from a sideways angle, to see how big she really is.

She wraps her arms around herself, so she can hug her baby bump, she's glad no one else is around to see this.

She peels off her clothes, and climbs into the shower , she washes away all of the vomit, her eyes roll in her head as she struggles to keep them open, she'd never expected that being pregnant would take this much out of her.

She's lost weight from being sick all the time, she isn't eating much so she feels faint all the time, in all honesty, no matter how scared she is about giving birth and actually becoming a mother, she can't wait to have her baby with her. Not only because she wants to be able to hold her child in her arms but also. She hasn't liked being pregnant all that much.

Her step mom had said she found it amazing, and loved every minute of it, but then again, she hadn't had any sickness when she was pregnant with Trevor.

Jade guesses some people are just lucky that way.

Jade showers quickly, and gets out, she wraps herself in the largest towel she can find she shuffles back into the bed room that now smells like disinfectant.

Beck smiles at her from the closet, where he digs out a clean shirt of his and some dark grey sweat pants. He hands them to, Jade. When she is dressed she ties her up in a loose bun on the top of her head.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he says through the smile.

"Even when I am covered in my own vomit?" Jade asks sardonically.

Beck nods, "Even then."

Jade can't fight the smile that creeps slowly across her lips. Beck pulls her into a hug, and kisses her cheek.

They climb on to the bed and lay close together, Beck places a tentative hand on Jade's swollen pregnant belly. He places his head close to it while he and Jade lay on top of the covers. He starts to sing softly to the bump.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey." Jades eyes open slowly, she looks at her boyfriend, with a slight smile on her lips "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

Though, Jade finds this sweet, she wants to sleep, so she says "Beck, stop doing that, you can't sing," in a quiet joking manner, in all honest, Jade knows Beck can sing and wishes he would do it more often, she just can't resist making the joke.

Beck smiles at her and says "I'll sing to our child, whether I am good or not."

He moves up on the bed, and lies down next to Jade at eye level with her. It's too warm in their bedroom to sleep under the bed covers tonight, so instead they lay lose to each other, and Beck wraps his arms around, Jade- as well as he can- "Night, babe," he says quietly.

"Night," Jade replies, he places her head as close to him as she can.

"Do you feel like there is something between us?" Beck asks sarcastically.

Jade chuckles, and places a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Beck says.

"You're okay I guess," Jade says through a smile.

Within minutes the couple are asleep, lying as close together as they can.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter is boring, please read and review, it would mean a lot to me, tell me if you think anything could be done better, I don't mind at all I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad) **_


End file.
